


Can't Touch

by BlazingKnight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Shiro's completely at his mercy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 10:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11289174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingKnight/pseuds/BlazingKnight
Summary: He can’t do anything, just has to let it happen, let Keith take what he needs, hope he’ll never stop.





	Can't Touch

**Author's Note:**

> This was just really self-indulgent, don't mind me. Hope you enjoy!

“Lay back,” Keith says, his fingers a firm pressure on Shiro’s chest and Shiro just goes with it, steely eyes never leaving Keith’s as he eases himself back onto the mattress.

“You want me like this?

“Is that okay?” Keith asks, poised above Shiro’s lap. “Do you wanna be on top?

Shiro swallows thickly. “No, this… this is fine. Go for it.”

And, gods, he has to throw his arm over his eyes because if he watches Keith he’s going to win an award for fastest orgasm in the universe, and Keith hasn’t even touched his dick yet, so that’s kinda sad.

So he doesn’t watch, and he tries really hard to think of not-Keith stuff, but he can feel Keith lining him up right, and then—

“Oh fuck,” he groans as Keith sinks down onto his lap, rolling his hips sweetly in a way that makes Shiro want to worship every deity in existence. “Gods, what are you—how is that—fuck.”

Clearly, coherent words escape him. He peeks because he’s an idiot and watches Keith rock his body, squeezes his eyes shut and tries to picture the quadratic equation, flight patterns, anything instead because this is not okay.

“You’re killing me,” he whimpers, trying to focus on literally anything but the tight heat of Keith wrapped around his cock, and fails miserably.

“Good,” Keith laughs, lips upturned in that switchblade smile that Shiro fell in love with from the moment he first saw it, and Shiro feels like he’s falling all over again.

Then Keith is moving his arm, pinning his wrists on either side of his head and Shiro decides to open his eyes. Keith is absolutely gorgeous, eyes fluttering shut, lips parted in a breathy moan that sounds oddly like Shiro’s name, and that’s just above the threshold of what he can handle as his dick ascends the temporal plane and takes his goddamn brain with it.

Keith moves and Shiro kisses him, almost missing and maybe with a little too much teeth. But then he pulls back, not far, and just watches, and Shiro’s never felt more naked in his life. It’s paralyzing, Keith’s eyes on him; as if the dark of his pupils is swallowing him up entirely. He can’t do anything, just has to let it happen, let Keith take what he needs, hope he’ll never stop.

“Please,” Shiro begs, not even sure what for. “Please, Keith. Just—”

Keith grinds down on him, slow and deep, his mouth falling open in an unabashed moan as Shiro’s dick finally finds his prostate. Head tossed back, Keith proceeds to pitch himself up and down, tightening down on Shiro and squeezing him like a vice, and Shiro’s breath leaves him in a desperate moan. It looks so fucking good, but Shiro’s also pretty sure that Keith has officially ruined him forever. There’s no way he can recover from this.

The pace picks up and Shiro feels like he’s shaking even though Keith’s holding him still. His toes are curled tight, heels digging into the sheets, but Keith’s doesn’t want him to fuck upwards, so he doesn’t. It’s fucking torture.

“Is this… is this good for you?” Shiro croaks, because he needs to know.

A sultry little grin spreads across Keith’s lips as he looks down at Shiro through hooded violet eyes. His eyelashes are impossibly long; Keith himself is impossibly beautiful.

“Yeah, it is. It really fucking is.” Keith leans down, pressing Shiro’s wrists against the bed a little harder. Their mouths meet, wet and slow and dirty then more urgent, and then Keith pulls away, releasing his hold on his wrists.

Shiro settles his hands on Keith’s thighs, marveling in the way they flex as he moves. One hand in his own hair and the other settled on Shiro’s chest, Keith fucks down, fucks him harder because that’s what’s really happening. Keith might be the one with a dick in his ass, but Shiro’s definitely the one getting fucked within an inch of his life. 

He grabs Keith’s hips just to feel him move, has to pinch his eyes shut again, head thrown back into the pillow because he’s burning alive. A tingling feeling creeps its way up his spine as a delicious warmth pools low in his stomach, and Shiro knows he’s a goner. It’s going to be over so fast, so he chokes out a warning as he reaches for Keith’s cock to return the favor.

“If you touch me, I’ll stop,” Keith warns, and Shiro barks out a half-laugh half-whimper as he comes hard, fingers digging into pale skin.

Keith doesn’t stop, rides him hard until he comes to a shuddering halt. His body goes rigid as his orgasm finally catches up to him, back arched into a delicious curve as he clenches down on Shiro’s cock, his seed painting across Shiro’s chest.

Shiro, in turn, watches him finish, his dick twitching inside at the sight, just on the good side of oversensitive. Keith is a fucking vision, face flushed, chest heaving with exertion, and looking deeply pleased, which is just a really good look on him.

“Good for you?” Keith asks with a smile as he brings a hand to his own tousled locks, his voice betraying how thoroughly fucked out he was.

“Mmm,” Shiro hums his agreement and doesn’t trust his own voice because damn.

“We need a shower,” Keith eases himself off Shiro before toppling over onto him, not caring about the mess between them. 

Shiro smiles as he slides his hands up Keith’s back, holds him in place. “In a minute.”

Keith simply returns the smile and curls into the embrace.


End file.
